vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100928-morning-coffee-724java-love-edition
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry, was not shelved already? You're a masochist. Mine is a healer and even that's looking questionable... sad cause I like my little raver. | |} ---- ---- Cocoa shells? Or dog food? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Blue mountain is considered one of the worlds best coffee's. There are specific areas/sea levels where coffee is grown that are the only areas allowed to call their coffee Blue Mountain, and it can be pretty expensive to get the really good stuff. Read something someone posted on Reddit about getting a new puppy after losing a dog they'd had for most of their life. I know how this kind of thing feels so I wrote a poem about it. Love's Gift, When new friends come as old friends pass, we doubt our hearts, and think them crass. Our minds will ask our hearts "What gives? This place was once where their love lived." "How could we ever take what's theirs, And even think it could be shared? Those feelings we once cherished most, how could we give them to a new host?" To those who ask this I will now tell that your heart is not like a shallow well. Love does not depend on any limit, It's never ending, and infinite. If friends who've passed did love you truly, to deny love would be cruel, unduly. In old friends names do let love in, and think of how those friends would grin. (also happy birthday, Didra!) | |} ---- ---- You make a very good point, as much as i love the wub wub its more wub wub then WUB WUB. :( | |} ---- ---- I hit lvl 15 as well last night before I logged off, just love this little cocky Chua girl (I think it is), in pink fur B) | |} ---- ---- Quoting you again because you honestly have changed my mind on the entire topic and all the frustration drained out of me after reading this. Thank you. (ill do dailies on my medic, heal when ppl need an emergency healer and go play my stalker and actually have fun again) | |} ---- You make me sad. Hoping for a buff. Soon. Same with esper... Thing is the game is fresh, I kind of expect these crazy things. I remember the rollercoaster ride in GW2 as a guardian... ohhhhhh boy. Sometimes it's better to enter a game 6months down the line. Alas... I have all the other classes to rock out to. And apparently still no engi nerfs?! *flex Hero muscles* I'm badass. Hey, they'll come around! Always good to play other classes. *whispers* Join the engi side! Join us! FOTM! PS: I liked engi before we were OP, okay? | |} ---- ---- ---- Fun times. I'll probably check out the videos tomorrow (assuming twitch keeps them). Hey Oli, whatever happened with Kirti? | |} ---- ---- ---- Very hard to play the other faction from partner, unless they go slack off and not play for a bit :D. | |} ---- Kirti many commitments. Chua also saw Kirti in world of Eorzia and other planes. Chua still talk with Kirti over steam now and then. Chua not sure if Kirti come back to Nexus. | |} ---- ---- What's hilarious is my first beta char was a stalker, said nah not strong enough solo, then i played Engi for rest of beta and enjoyed it. But in wanting to try out other stuff (i did all to 10-15 whatever), i got an Exile Medic on the open beta/stress test then said hey why not medic. Why not indeed... I should've stayed Engi! | |} ---- ---- So that's why there's a camera on the Granok Bed. *nods* | |} ---- ---- ---- Stop thinking wrong things about Chua! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua agree. Chua formed council in guild to help out, but still have hands full. | |} ---- Been leading guilds for about...8 years now. It's insane and no thanks is given ever and it takes over my life. But, I love it. I wouldn't suggest others lead guilds though xD Cause I know how much hard work goes into them x.x | |} ---- This is why I let mine die. I don't have the heart to do it anymore. I realized a few years ago that I'm much better at morale support than at leading the charge. You want a captain? Find someone else..but if you need someone to whip up something inspirational, and sing a rousing chorus well then I'm just the roo you've been looking for. | |} ---- Chua captain, but...... Sometimes Chua approach situation like this: Is cause Chua rely on emotions and gut-feeling. Not always correct. Chua science shown with new council, Chua less impulsive and rely more on council | |} ---- I tried doing that in Rift, but despite me saying I didn't want to lead a guild I sort of ended up doing it anyways. D: Also have some photos of the rp event! Link to the album | |} ---- Walks in drinking his morning coco. See's killer space hamster almost "going commando" in his seat. Makes decision no more taco bell before bed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I had the same hope for today, it started very good, grey clouds, fresh breeze, was a lovely morning, now buy lunch it's HOT again. But hey Kagura, we have it hot in UK/Ireland, in Sweden wher I come from my sister show my 32C in the shadow.. they melting away ;) | |} ---- ---- Right! | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua have solution for floating hearts: | |} ---- It's a heart?? All this time i thought they were Asian Style Lanterns. | |} ---- ---- D= Those dreg were mean? We'll get our revenge tonight! You might should take a look at some online stalker guides if you're having trouble Max. Maybe you need to rework your amps. Most people do at 50. | |} ---- ---- Haha! Oh you Chua. You are ever so entertaining. I still wish that quest to use holographs to lure them into a minefield was a daily. | |} ---- ---- While I <3 Olivar (and the rest of you) dearly... if I ever see any of you in PvP or flagged... I will be murdering the ever living cupcake out of you! This said I expect the same from all of you! <3 | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I lead a guild! Twice! Straight into a civil war! (...I don't think Any of you are shocked by that outcome.) That said, I will never lead a guild again. I'm not that 'talented' at interpersonal diplomacy. *points at his Warning Points* I tend to do that far too often. Koala go BOOM! | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't know, I never was one much for guides, and prefer to just figure out what works best for me. They always irked me in wakfu, too. Nothing like being level 120 and being nice to level 15 and helping them in a dungeon only to get told "You're playing your class wrong, the guide says .." I don't like PvP but there's been times I've really considered just smiting the pipsqueak out of existance and taking the 50 CP hit. If there really was one intended true way to play a class, why give choices at all, might as well just autobuild it to that. You're probably right on amps, tho. I think there is one I can get to help me not get stunned as much as I seem to lately. And some of my gear I've outlevelled likely. And *hugs!* Lots of hugs. Aurin forever! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua has counter gadget for that. Increases healing by 252 for 10 seconds. Means stalker look silly when target health not dropping. | |} ---- I led a guild in EQ for almost 5 years, ran one in WoW for about 7 years and I'm doing it again now in Wildstar. I must hate myself. | |} ---- I didnt even get the chance to login for my boom box last night. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dude.. er.. dudette! ...did YOU make that bad boy!? | |} ---- Where's the food T.T | |} ---- haha Am dude... But no, i wish i had those skills. All my skills could accomplish is making cake disappear | |} ---- ---- *HUGS* :D | |} ---- Now all I can relate to Rocio is "The Asian White Black Lady who knows a German Giant Sesame Seed." ...I think my brain is broken today. *gets more coffee* 50 Shades of Awful's trailer came out today apparently. You thought Twilight was bad? Let's write some Fan Faction Erotica about it then take that, change the names and make it a $40M US Theatrical Production. Oye. | |} ---- ---- except for the non chocolate eater here. may i Haz plain please with extra butter and extra syrup | |} ---- SHHUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN | |} ---- *in creepy high pitched tone* Shuuuunnnn! SHUN THE NON-COCOA EATER! SHUUUUNNNN!!! We're on a Bridge, Rocio! A Bridge! To Morning Coffee! | |} ---- | |} ---- I'm not Asian. I'm just learning Mandarin! | |} ---- :huh: | |} ---- Chua agree, Funnybunny not Asian, just weird *giggles* | |} ---- Grrr, it's Rocio! | |} ---- ...oh.. c'mon. How can _I_ know about Charlie the Unicorn and YOU don't?! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsGYh8AacgY | |} ---- *giggles louder* Cute, it growls. *grabs his gun* | |} ---- *conjures his Telekinetic Strike* You wanna go?! | |} ---- Fine, non-chocolate chip pancakes on the other side of the regular ones.... for the weirdos who don't like chocolate. | |} ---- starts laughing uncontrollably while placing a few bombs and rockets in front of him. | |} ---- ---- yaaay no chocolate, i love blueberry muffins. ill take all of them :) | |} ---- *raises an eyebrow* So ridiculous. Tex would be mad if -I- blew up the cafe... But... *Snaps his fingers, lighting the bombs' fuses with a pyrokinetic flame* Hit the deck! | |} ---- This is the thanks I get for making you non-chocolate chip pancakes after you asked? I see how it is. | |} ---- Quickly picks up the bombs and tosses them towards Rocio, while having a big grin on his face. | |} ---- Any chance we can get some Corn muffins? Seriously. How do you people NOT make corn muffins? It's the best muffin out there. (My co-workers just groaned at my PC, because they know I'm about to rant out the lack of Corn Muffin availability in the world.) | |} ---- khandi made without me having to ask. :P | |} ---- You koalas overthink things, I can't look at Rocio without seeing a kind hearted aurin who's a really great friend. *pounce hugs Rocio and giggles* | |} ---- *smiles and shoots them straight up through the ceiling where they explode harmlessly* Yay fireworks! *the waitress whacks him with a rolled up newspaper* | |} ---- Looks mesmerised at the explosions in the sky. Then grabs one of the rockets in front of him. Looks at the rocket Looks up at the ceiling Looks at Rocio again Then looks back at the rocket before starting to giggle. | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL. It's a habit I picked up over my years. I don't remember people by names. I remember by them by quirks. So, Rocio is now the Asian White Black American. It's not really "her" her, its my brain remembering she's an African American who is studying Asian Linguistics and has a funny story about how that community ironically called her white. Names are worthless to me for the most part. Facts about the person and their personality is what I need to know. And that bleeds over to personal life. Drives my wife NUTS. I can tell you her friend's entire biography, can't remember her name for the life of me. | |} ---- ---- LOL. You're actually one of my more tame references. I have a buddy who has a partner (husband / husband) that I, for the life of me, cannot remember his name. Now, they've been married for 3 years and I've known my buddy for well more than that. At this point, I call him Mustang. Which EVERYONE gives me a look for. Then I go.. fine.. "Mustang Masters Triple Shot Espresso Caramel Machiatto Financial Advisor from Michigan of Berkley". At which point.. :huh: come out. The guy always drives a Mustang. Everything from 68 to 2013. Orders the same coffee every time from Starbucks. What he does. Where he comes from. Where he went to school and his Education level. "But you can't remember his NAME?!" NOPE! LOL | |} ---- ---- Just before my freshman year of college, during band camp, we had a huge party. One of us incoming freshmen - he was from Kentucky and wanted to prove his southern cred to all us Ohioans - downed a fifth of Makers Mark. Threw up all over the campus center steps. Now he's over 30, a beyond-respected member of the community (Army Reservist and teacher) and he's still "Whiskey Ben". Was also my roommate for 3 years and the best man at my wedding. | |} ---- have 501 :) | |} ---- ---- Cute....... | |} ---- yea yea, i know Mr. 10 times more than me :P | |} ---- *giggles* close to 11 :) | |} ---- I think Rocio just proves how unimportant race and gender are because on the Internet, you are just a disembodied voice. People judge you by your behavior rather than your appearance. We assign physical qualities to people as we get to know them, and without anything to go off of, people will choose what they relate to. In my head, Rocio is a lovely blue parrot with bright green tip wings and a top-hat. I think it has something to do with a past avatar. I'm not sure... And Medbae is a girl. Sorry. I met a girl character, therefore Medbae = girl. | |} ---- ---- This wasn't true for me before, but it is now. xD | |} ---- youre just mad about the whole pancake fiasco :P | |} ---- Race has been unimportant to me since I was probably 19. Had my ass saved by a man who's language I could not speak and who's skin did not match mine. Let me tell you, when life gets real, that BS does NOT matter. I put a Over-the-thop Black Panther and a KKK clanman in a fox hole and start shelling it with artillery and mortars? They'll suddenly forget all about who did what to who 50 years ago. Hopefully, one day, we'll get there with the rest of the world. We've got enough evil in the world to hate. We don't need to invent reasons like race, creed or sexuality. *gets off soapbox* (^ Rant. Bigotry is one of my short circuits. No patience for it.. and I twitch when it comes up.) | |} ---- Nope. It's just how it is. I cannot reassign you a gender until I know you better. After all, you could actually be a Labrador like Koala pointed out yesterday. | |} ---- *highfive* I do this too! Mine has Snowmen all over it. :) It's the biggest one I have too. It's like 24oz. :P | |} ---- All right, admit it.. YOU'RE the one that created all those nameless quests in Blighthaven driving me nuts trying to follow. | |} ---- Leading a guild is fun but it is CONSTANTLY a stress on your mind. Even when things are going well, you know you can't let them stagnate or people become unhappy. I've been doing pretty terrible as a guild leader recently (Med will tell you. :P), but at times when I go hardcore into it, it makes me feel like pulling my hair out. Spamming ads for hours on end and no one bites. You finally get people to join and it's immediately, "when do we raid? teamspeak?". Then the next night, only half of those people log in again, and everyone wants more people in the guild. So you have to go out and recruit more. Again and again. The EASIEST part is when there is conflict that needs to be resolved. I can do that part. :P Recruiting and making sure everyone is happy is the tough part. >.< | |} ---- ---- Lol I only chose engi as main Dominion because of my artificer in ddo was my main. Bazooka and pets sounded similar enough and fit the Mechari race. I loved esper and medic just as much and in beta my highest and most played was medic. I decided that if I'm going to heal, I like the aoe shapes of medic and how it's mid range. Always liked to get in on the action on my healers lol. Esper stand still meh for healing and spellslinger was not love at first sight. Then I learnt medic dps was bad in groups and I was like... OK, clearly meant to be a healer class for me. Stalker is fun, I usually am not melee but it's fun! I expect a heavy nerf at some point. I played engi, it really is easier. Ow and group content. No idea how it stacks up in raids bit I think the survivability, the cc, the pets, it must be pretty sweet. Never ran the build with the mending bot or whatever it's called. I need some gold to reset everything and setup two builds ow and group. Spent all my moneyz on blues that are bound to be nerfed lol. Stalker will be very nice too. Embrace the alts! Though the elder gems make it a pain... | |} ---- Pretty much...exactly. You get to know someone's personality without needing any of the unimportant stuff. Rocio's an aurin to me because that's how I met him, and really got to like him as a friend. But if it ever came to pass, I wouldn't hesitate to give his player the same warm hug I greet Rocio with, cuz Rocio's heart lives there. And its a good one. | |} ---- ---- My mug is the "vase" of an Edible Arrangement I got for secretary day a few years ago. | |} ---- hard cider is the best... I'm going to have to pick some up on the way home. I'll bring you one ;) | |} ---- I love getting gifts like that and being able to use part of it forever. :D | |} ---- Alright! :D | |} ---- Stalker is a lot of fun, and I totally love the but its exhuasting at level 50, lol... dash, sprint, dodge, dash more.. I should level Nabber so I got an excuse to stand still in fights more XD | |} ---- I had what was probably too many Angry Orchards last night between leaving class and getting home to play WildStar. (apologies if I said anything weird last night x.x) | |} ---- Looks like steak and eggs to me...but hey what do I know lol | |} ---- You're my hero. Now I just need to find an aquarium I can use as a mug. I can't be outdone by a vase! :D | |} ---- ---- I NEED YOUR MUG! :o That's the greatest mug I have ever seen in my life. It's adorable! The leaves and all make it look more Hoogle than Owl, which is probably why it's WildStary to you. :P <3 Owls. So much. | |} ---- I think I should go give my gm a hug. Or several. | |} ---- Doesn't get much more aurin than a tree-owl. Can totally see them using those in the tree teahouse in Sylvan Glade. | |} ---- Angry Orchard? Isn't that the place Dorothy stopped to get an apple in the Wizard of Oz? I thought you lived in PA. O.o I can't be guild leader. My philosophy is, hey, lets all just hang out. I think if you want a guild that raids and is one of those guilds, you're not going to find them by watching zone shouts in like 95% of the cases. Those guilds usually require a lengthy application process followed by an interview, test phase, and then signing over your first born child and possibly done organs for harvesting if you die. :P Those are the guilds my husband would join. My role in a guild is witty sidekick. Or obnoxious background class clown. Which is basically the same thing. :P | |} ---- We have a couple places in Canada that make that. Huge fan. Usually German or Austrian restaurants. My mom can't do spatzel, very sad. | |} ---- ---- Spätzle is a traditional (Austrian? possibly German) egg noodle...and it's delicious in just about anything that you would want noodles for. My family makes it for special occasions (it's time consuming). It's especially good alongside the wonderful German practice of slathering your entire plate in gravy. ^_^ | |} ---- Yeah, of course it's the owls! One of my top reasons I love wildstar so much. When I first entered Celestion I was like OMGERD, THE OWLSSS THE OWLLSSS. I think I got it at pier1 imports... a long time ago :P | |} ---- I wanted to play Ioverth. Or some elf lady he'd hit on. I'm shameless. | |} ---- I don't mind the application process so long as everyone has to do it. All too often I've applied to guilds who put me through my paces, only to get in and find out that also on the team is his undergeared, dirtnapping friend from a previous game. "Huurrrr Hey ur a gurl. Y u gamez?" | |} ---- Ah, I used to work at the gated of hell... I mean Pier 1. The best thing about that job was getting to smash things with a hammer if they were broken. | |} ---- ...that is... wow. That place is so hoity toity where I live and you are smashing things?! | |} ---- I won't lie. "Owls in-game" is one of my criteria for love when it comes to MMOs. xD I was always disappointed that WoW didn't have true owls in it. Even though they were called owls, they were still...not. I wasn't big about collecting minis in GW2 because they didn't have an effective system for managing companion pets, so I wasn't going to do it. Then they realized a Snowy Owl mini. OMG I BOUGHT THAT SO FAST. Then I played WildStar. I was liking the game. I had fun. The art was nice. The music was great. "This is pretty cool!" Then I saw Hoogles... "I'M IN LOVE! IT HAS OWLS!" xD | |} ---- I was just about ready to log into WildStar for my box when partner came back. Well so much for that. No boombox! | |} ---- You and Oli need to actually duel and record it. | |} ---- Lol I'd love that but Chua is EU only. :( | |} ---- pretty sure all retail work counts as "the gates of hell" | |} ---- ---- As a Mordesh, youre way too friendly | |} ---- Considering this is Xvira's resting face: Also, I'm not friendly. *cupcake* off. | |} ---- *applause* beautiful. | |} ---- Lol, I actually applied to a guild that was gonna be first day, and got accepted and... I don't think they've actually created it yet >.< That was on stormtalon. But its ok, Rocio found this stray stalker and dragged him home to Blazing Saddles. | |} ---- The smashing was so people couldn't dig through the dumpster and get free stuff that was slightly damaged... Very wasteful yet stress relieving. Because the target consumer is business women we had to dress business casual. They actually expected us to wear heels. No one did unless regional was coming. Most of the job included climbing ladders, lifting boxes, and moving furniture. Pier 1 was originally run by hippies. The last hippy thing that remained when I worked there was anything made by Pier 1 could be exchanged for a brand new item of the same type, regardless of how long you had or its condition. One day an elderly couple came in to replace a rug. It was so worn out and ratty. But we could see the tag clearly and it was Pier 1 and those rugs were in stock, so it was replaced. But this was 15 years ago... So.... Even that might be gone now. | |} ---- Kitty! :D | |} ---- Part of why I usually don't play melee... Hate to chase after targets. Lol My favorite melee weapon in pso2 has moves that move you towards targets. Oh yeah, badass. | |} ---- ---- I don't get why there are like zero German food places in America. I visited Germany once and the food there's amazing. Also, since this thread usually includes a large number of pictures of cake, I present to you: Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte. If alcoholic cherry-chocolate cake slathered in cream isn't enough to make you love the Germans, I don't know what will. | |} ---- But but... | |} ---- Oli plays on us too and has for a few weeks. Might stop after this weekend, idk, sad. | |} ---- Another way they could fix this is to give us a snobby golf clap button, for things you like but in a different way. | |} ---- ARRRRGH!!! *can't like* ... *snobby golfclap* >.> | |} ---- D'aawwwww!! Here is my brothers puppy 'Honey' | |} ---- That puppy will pee on you. I can tell from here. | |} ---- STOP! I can't like things. >.< *snobby golfclaps this too* | |} ---- ---- Yup. They pull you in with cuteness. Then they pee on the floor, chew up everything, dig in the trash, and steal your kids food right out of their hands. You can have your puppy. But I do want to pat its head. But it goes home with you when I'm done. | |} ---- | |} ---- My theory? American hates good food. lol. Schnitzel? Kasespatzle? It must be deemed "Scary named" or something by the FDA? | |} ---- ---- Chua might renew US account after vacation, but not now........ reasons... | |} ---- LOL those are all 'old fashioned' named things. We now rename things to make them sound better, like Chilean Sea Bass. Would it have gone over so well here if it was imported under it's real name? Patagonian toothfish??? | |} ---- I actually can't relate to this at all... Where I grew up, I had German food EVERYWHERE. I grew up in an area with a very heavy German immigrant population, so there were tons of restaurants around me that were "mom & pop" German food restaurants. There were 4 within walking distance of me. :P Mostly owned by older German couples. But I grew up eating all of those things. >.< It was hard not to. lol I know it's just where I grew up that affects this, but it would have been hard to imagine the rest of the country -not- being like this. As a kid, it was just normal. "Oh yeah. Another German place." | |} ---- I think he is being held hostage by the Wifenkids or something. | |} ---- Hey, if the food name sounds like a noise your butt makes, or if it might be a dangerous medical procedure, you worry. In a world where the majority of people have never had to behead their own chicken, funny names are scary. But, there was a German restaurant by my house. Me and my dad used to go there. It was called Golden Europe. It was owned by his co-worker's husband. I am very cautious with food but the did serve safe things that I can't remember. And it was a nice place. Sadly, they opened it in a restaurant grave yard and its gone. :( | |} ---- You're looking in the wrong places. Missouri has a huge German population, over around Hermann. Along the Missouri River, there's even an area known as the "Missouri Rhineland". I have German ancestry and am "from" Missouri so I remember hearing about that from my folks. Texas also has a pretty big German population. Drive South of Austin through San Antonio and San Marcos and you'll come across a water park called "The Schlitterbahn" in a town called New Braunfels ("brown rock"). In fact, as you're driving through there, you'll see German town names, street names, and even signs. There's the town of Gruene and Boerne, both named after their German founders, I believe. The biggest German town in Texas is Fredericksburg. Pennsylvania has the "Dutch" which is actually a bastardization of "Deutsch". Boy, was my face red when I realized that. All those years I thought the Pennsylvania Dutch were, uh, from Holland. I was expecting windmills, gouda, and wooden shoes. Instead, I found spaetzel, fastnachts, and hex signs. Tons of Germans there. In Oakland, CA there was a German restaurant that I used to see, but never went in...and Alameda opened up one, too, called Speisekammer. Never made it there, either. Given my dietary issues and my memory of German cuisine from my visit there so many years ago, I didn't think I'd be able to find much to eat. -_- Oh, and that cake? I think I remember seeing it in England all the time. They called it "Black Forest Gateau." I have no idea what they were thinking. Gateau is French for cake, and the Black Forest (Schwarzwald) is in Germany. It was my favourite kind of cake when I was there. The cherries...oh man. The ONE food I liked when I was in Germany wasn't a food at all and DEFINITELY wasn't something I should be having at the age of 14. Kirschwein. Oh, my baby liver. -T. | |} ---- ---- I guess it does depend on where you are. We have Mexican/New Mexican (not the same thing) restaurants all over, obviously, but there are also Vietnamese restaurants all over the place. | |} ---- OMG xD I laughed out loud so hard again. I'm going to be fired soon, I know it. This thread is dangerous. | |} ---- ---- Ms. Xvira, what is so funny? "I'm sorry boss. Someone said German cake sounds like a sphincter decompressing." ^ As a boss, I could never fire you for that. I'd be too worried for my own safety. You'd sound crazy. | |} ---- Yeah, I can see that being the case in New Mexico (obviously). If you lived up in the Northeast like I do, you'd see a lot more European heritage stuff around. Most European immigrants never made it out your way. I have a LOT of cultural "ghettos" in the suburbs around me. | |} ---- ---- People here thinking I'm crazy is just a given at this point. They don't have to say anything to me. I know. That's probably why I haven't been fired. My boss thinks like you. "Should we fire her?" "HELL NO! She bursts out laughing randomly throughout the day. Did you know the other day she told me that German cake sounds like a sphincter decompressing? That girl is CRAZY. YOU fire her. I have a wife and kids to think about..." | |} ---- very nice to hear ! see you have good sense, you only made one ticket, and kept it short and sweet. im sure lots of people put in 532 tickets for one problem and thats whats killing the CS team | |} ---- ---- You just need to food dye a waffle blue, and staple it to the door to your office. Done. | |} ---- Oh yeah. New Mexico? http://germansummerschool.unm.edu/ Also, hey look. Luftwaffe: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holloman_Air_Force_Base#German_Air_Force_Flying_Training_Center Want German food? Check this out: http://www.nmgastronome.com/?p=258 There's apparently a place called Dagmar's in Albuquerque. Pics look legit. No idea if it's still open. -T. | |} ---- please please, many times, just to be sure | |} ---- Chua just checking, cause is getting awefully close. | |} ---- *steals cake* That thing is divine. I already loved Germans *swoons at accent* but this... AND black forest cake... make me love them even more. | |} ---- O.o For once... Koala has said something weirder than I'm thinking.... | |} ---- :o I didn't know Dagmar's was still here, the one nearby closed and/or moved. | |} ---- Here's the thing, people have been telling me to google that for a long time now. The fact that people have been telling me to google that, is exactly why I have not yet googled that. I've been around long enough to know. I prefer ignorance! | |} ---- There's a wonderful place a couple of blocks up the street called Wurstküche. Fantastic food, lively and fun. You want sausage? Traditional and exotic. Who wants an order of Rattlesnake and Rabbit??? :P Boxcar | |} ---- Well, last review is from October 2013, so who knows. Yelp usually shows if a place is closed down / moved, but it's not 100%. Good luck. -T. | |} ---- It's a Internet Myth. It's completely not true, but it's basically a photoshopped Venereal disease where the genitalia takes on a blue-ish hue and looks deformed and bloated. | |} ---- That seems to be the consensus in my guild. I believe there will be a significant drop in DPS Medics within the game. | |} ---- There is hope afterall! Rocio vs Olivar duel may yet be a thing! We need to make it into an event. I grew up in Europe. Grandma German Grandma Hungarian Great-grandma Hungarian Parents maybe Romanian (lol) Lots of German, Hungarian, Polish, Russian, Romanian whatever food... oh and Italian cause mom spent a year there. Canada is diverse and we have a few places if you inquire... but it's nothing like Europe. Happy to hear a happy CS story!!! Damn spammers! I think the Unicorn Boss Lady may have to bomb your Chua arse for that. | |} ---- Ah good. You saved me the trouble, but not the mental image. >.< Still better than googling it and seeing it though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sounds like you exploded all over a thread. | |} ---- Chua did post big picture with bombs, as indication :D Chua has low tolerance against "stupid", especially when Chua can counter with infallible screens as evidence! | |} ---- Not a substitute! You can have coffee. You can have Coffee AND Coke Zero. But having just Coke Zero? Madness! | |} ---- Your coffee is over dressed to act as a stimul.. oh... you meant the can of Coke. | |} ---- Sparta! :O | |} ---- | |} ---- Hey, sometimes that stimulates better than naked *winkwink* You are a BAD influence. I will get coffee at lunch. Because of you. I will be hyper and there will be many posts on these forums... and you're going to regret it. Yep. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Yeah Oli I agree. Sometimes people forget it's just a game. Whenever the forums get too full of "The Stupid", I'll just back out and go to a lighthearted and happy place like HuffPo or Fox News. (ROFL) ;) Boxcar | |} ---- It's probably because every time someone comes up with a new fad diet, it's usually trying to eliminate one of the primary German food groups, like carbs. Visit eastern PA sometime. Large number of German immigrants within the last few generations = lots of German and Austrian cuisine like potato pancakes, pierogies, pork & sauerkraut... ...and I just got back from lunch and now I'm hungry again. :( | |} ---- Point proven! ^_^ | |} ---- *drool* This picture might be even better than Sarracht's cake. | |} ---- ---- I've always viewed the American weight loss industry with suspicion. We're the ones that are morbidly obese, but the Germans are doing fine over there with a food pyramid consisting of Beer, Cheese, Bread, and Sausage. | |} ---- Spoken like a true Carnivore!!! :D Boxcar | |} ---- psssst... onions are veggies... | |} ---- and it is glorious! Lived there for a year as an exchange student, and I still miss the food. Although, I think the reason Europeans in general get away with it is that they walk everywhere. We Americans jump in our cars to visit our next door neighbors. | |} ---- I call them aromatics. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- North America is so bad that in my area there isn't a full walkway on either side of streets. There's portions where you might get one side, but then long stretches where you either walk in people's lawns or on the street with the car. Disappointing. I want to move back to downtown. | |} ---- ---- I mean I have the stuff to make eggs, scrapple, french toast, pancakes, bacon, biscuits, i just need a lemon to make eggs Benedict. I could cook but I've got an 12 hour shift tonight so I want to be a lazy git before. :D | |} ---- ---- Amen to this! I live in NJ right across the bridge. \o/ | |} ---- Yep. Compare that to central European cities where entire streets and plazas are blocked off to cars and designated for pedestrians. | |} ---- ---- This post was a word journey. | |} ---- Good thing I love purple. :P Trivia: The ORIGINAL beta Xvira was purple instead of green. I eventually settled for green though because it pops more. I love the green, but I regret it a little. I miss being purple. BARBER SHOP PLEASE? But PURPLE 4 EVAR | |} ---- PURPLE! -T. | |} ---- Name her CaliforniaRaisin! | |} ---- ---- ---- I love purple. Cannot have too much purple! You could always go for the grey metal (look at Daemona) with purple crystals... hmmmm I mean the metal color probably only matters for the face if you're going to dye the armors purple anyway... COULD go for some other color for metal since it will be just the face... | |} ----